ep_floodfandomcom-20200213-history
Elbow Park Flood Plain Wiki
Welcome to the Elbow Park Flood Plain Community Page This page was created on July 15, 2013 for residents of Elbow Park to share information about the flood plain designation and what it means to our community. The page will be updated regularly with information as it becomes available. Please email greg@greg-clark.ca if you have any questions. Background Province will ban future development on floodways - Calgary Herald - July 15, 2013 Government of Alberta Flood Hazard Map Recent Activity July 15, 2013 - Contacted Brian Pincott to see if he has any information about the flood plain and flood fringe changes announced by the province on July 14th. He said he only knows what's been reported in the Herald and will provide more information to us as soon as he has it. July 12, 2013 - Talked with Ward 11/13 school board trustee Sheila Taylor about Elbow Park School and our concerns that it may be permanently closed. She pointed me to the CBE news release on EP and Rideau and also let me know about the public meeting on Tuesday, July 16th at 6:30 PM. I will keep a running update on the Elbow Park School page. Future Flood Mitigation A lot of neigbours have asked why more wasn't done after the 2005 flood to prevent future floods and what will be done to prevent the catastrophic damage we've all experienced from happening again. The first question is one we won't likely get answers to (even though there was a report completed in 2006 that made 18 recommendations about how to avoid future flood damage). However, it is important to note that one of the key recommendations of the report was to stop development in flood plains, which appears to be what's behind the flood plain and flood fringe changes announced on July 14th. As for future flood mitigation / avoidance there seems to be a consensus amongst neighbours that some form of upstream flood mitigation would be the best approach. I believe as a community we should push hard for this. It seems logical that a community-wide or city-wide flood prevention strategy would be much more effective than one-off changes to individual houses. Please see the Flood Mitigation page for more information. Mental Health Resources This has been a difficult time for all of us. Most of us are getting close to completing our cleanup; we're past the adrenaline stage and are starting down the long road to rebuilding. Coupled with the uncertainty of the flood plain changes it can all be a bit much. Supporting our neighbours is one of the best ways to get through a difficult time but here are some additional resources: AHS - Coping After the Flood - http://www.albertahealthservices.ca/8692.asp Distress Centre - 24 hour crisis counseling (403) 266-HELP (4357) or online chat at www.distresscentre.com 211 - Information on programs and services available to help you and your neighbours deal with the flood. Dial 211 or visit this site for more information. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse